1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire and a tube wherein the tire is mounted on an outer periphery of a rim and the tube is stored in a space formed by the rim and the tire.
2. Description of Background Art
A tire including a tube are normally mounted on a wheel rim having wire spokes. Such a tire is widely in use together with a motorcycle or a bicycle. The airtightness of this arrangement using a tube is excellent.
In the meantime, when a load in the radial direction is exerted on the wheel mounted with the tire and a tube, the tire and the tube are deformed by the load. Especially, when the tire traverses a solid hazard such as a rock etc. in traveling over off-road places and when the vehicle jumps and touches the ground, the tube is strongly squeezed between the considerably deformed tire and the rim made of metal. A "rim bumping phenomenon" may occur in which the inner wall faces of the tube are mutually brought into contact. When the inner wall faces of the tube are mutually brought into contact by the rim bumping phenomenon, the portion is perforated and a so-called "shock puncture" occurs.
To avoid such a drawback there has been proposed a tire in which a buffer having a crescent-shaped section is interposed between the inner surface of the tread portion of the tire and the outer surface of the tube and the damage of the tube caused by the above-mentioned rim bumping phenomenon is prevented by the buffer. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 201213/1993.
However, according to the conventional tire the number of parts is increased by providing a buffer which gives rise to an increase in the weight of the tire and an increase in production cost.